Back in Time
by readinglover120
Summary: Emma and Killian are transported back in time to the Enchanted Forest, as it was over 35 years ago. They must find each other, by finding love.
1. I: Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**This story is based off of the previews for the season three finale(season 3 episodes 21 and 22). I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V:**

There was a huge crowd at Granny's tonight, as everyone celebrated the Witch's defeat.

I sat on one of the tall stools at the bar, sipping a beer. My parents were showing off my new brother, and lines formed for a chance to hold the new "prince". Henry was holding him, for the moment, and it was a precious sight. It did not last long though, as Thomas was passed to another eager face. Killian was sitting in a booth in the corner, all alone. Our eyes met for a moment, then I looked away. I thought about joining him for a moment, but then I heard something outside. I got up from my chair and headed for the glass door, opened it, and stepped outside, trying not to make too much noise, and therefore revealing that I was slipping away.

**Killian's P.O.V:**

Emma sits at the bar, and I consider going to talk to her. She looks so beautiful there, smiling at Henry, who holds his newborn uncle. She looks my way, and my heart skips a beat. Our eyes meet, but then she looks away. She gets up from her stool, and walks towards me. But then she walks out the door.

I swig the last bit of mead that was left in my glass.

Then I follow her, very curious as to what she is doing.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I walk up the hill to the barn, in which Regina took away Zelena's powers. There was light emanating from within. I got to the door, which was shut with a board across. I lifted the board and opened the door to find an orange glowing portal to who knows where.

I started to run, trying to get out of there, but the portal was pulling me inside, along with the straw and tools that lay on the ground of the barn.

"Help!" I scream, though I know that nobody can hear me, not from Granny's.

**Killian's P.O.V:**

Emma just went inside the barn. I am about ten feet away when I hear her scream. I run to the slightly ajar door and swing it open.

"Emma?!" I say.

Then I see the glowing orange portal. And Emma is about to fall in.

I run over to her and grab her hands, trying to pull her out.

"Hold on, Swan, I will get you out of here." I say.

"Killian, it's too strong." Emma says, and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I will not let go." I say.

"I know." Emma says, then she falls, into the abyss of a portal, to some place, where I may never see her again. So I jump right in after her.

I will not be stuck here in Storybrooke trying to find a way to get her home. I will not leave her alone. I will go with her and try to find a way back, alongside her-my love.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I am awaken early by my favorite maid, Mary. I reluctantly get out of bed and yawn. It's a little past six am.

"I have been informed that there will be some handsome naval commanders visiting the castle later on today. The King is throwing a celebration ball in honor of their presence. I have been told that you are to dress up formally for the ball tomorrow night, since there will be many suitors attending." Mary tells me, as she lays out my dress for the day. This one is a dark blue, and flows straight down.

"Is it just me, or does Leopold really want to get rid of me? He is always throwing balls and inviting young men in high positions over. He must really want me to marry." I say with a sigh.

"He loves you like his own daughter, Miss, and only wants the best for you, and for you to be happy. I can tell." Mary replies.

"Mary, how many times must I tell you, call me Emma." I say with a smile.

Mary smiles back and then leaves the room.

I walk over to the vanity in my room and sit down.

King Leopold had taken me in as a child, when my parents died and I was left an orphan. Apparently, my parents were royalty, so I was a princess. I loved Leopold as my own father, and Princess Ava was like a mother to me, though not much older than I am. Now, being 28, I had been pushed at every prince known to man. I had had many a proposal, but I had never loved any of the men. I had almost given up on trying to find True Love.

Later that same day, I was summoned from the garden in which I was walking. The navy captain and commander had arrived.

I took my place standing in between King Leopold and Princess Ava, to greet the guests when they came in.

The captain, was tall, and had brown curly hair.

Another followed.

A man with the same uniform as the latter, but of lesser importance walked in. He had the same brown hair and grayish eyes, a slightly unshaven beard, and a mustache.

They both came towards us.

"Your Highness." the captain says, referring to Leopold, and bows slightly. The shorter commander does the same.

"No need for that, Captain. Welcome to my kingdom, and my home." King Leopold says.

"Thank you, Sir. I am Liam Jones. This is my brother, Commander Killian Jones." he says, pointing to Killian.

"This is Princess Ava, and my adopted daughter, Princess Emma Swan." King Leopold replies.

The two take turns kissing Ava's hand, and then my own.

As the second, Killian, does so, he looks up at me and smiles.

His smile is somewhat beautiful-wait, what I am thinking? I quickly shrug off those thoughts…

We are escorted to the dining hall, where we eat meals. The table has been set for five, instead of the usual three. I sit down on the right of Leopold, who is sitting at the head, as he always does.

Killian, who is behind me, helps push my chair closer to the table.

"Thanks." I say.

He nods as a way of saying "you're welcome", and then sits in the chair right next to me.

As the Captain falls into conversation with Leopold, probably about business, Killian tries to make conversation with me.

"Forgive me if I am speaking out of place, but you are adopted?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. My parents died when I was young, then King Leopold took me in. I have been here more than twenty years."

Killian nods.

He seems to be a mysterious person, unlike his brother in many ways.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be adding more chapters soon. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**~readinglover120**


	2. II: The Ball

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**I am sorry for the delay in finishing writing and uploading this. I know this is nothing how the finale ended up, but I decided to continue anyway. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Preparing for the ball was torture for Emma. She felt it was enough that she was expected to wear a dress every day, and change her clothes before every meal, but all the fuss her maids were going through was just. awful.

While one was putting loads of makeup on her face, the other was cleaning Emma's nails.

Emma knew better than to fuss, but she was extremely relieved when they had all left. Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself, plastered with makeup, making her look fake. She didn't understand why King Leopold was going through so much trouble for two guests. Yes, they were a naval captain and lieutenant, but more important people had come to visit many a time before this. Why all the fuss this time?

She walked to the water basin and washed her face clean of all of the makeup.

She then applied some simple red color to her pale lips.

She was wearing a gold gown tonight. One that she actually liked. It was simple, yet elegant. The sleeves hung loosely over her shoulders, and the dress flowed down almost straight, with a slight wave. She undid the ridiculous updo that her maids had created, and put her hair in a simple bun, with a few strands of hair falling down, behind her ears, on either side of her face. She dreaded the thought of King Leopold insisting on her attending the ball with Captain Liam, who was, in fact, single. She hated this, everybody pushing her towards men and marriage. She was only grateful that King Leopold was kind enough not to force an arranged marriage.

She thought that she need not marry, since she would never rule.

She was a princess, but barely. She had no right to rule. No blood relation to King Leopold.

Besides, the King was bound to marry Princess Ava, Emma saw the way he admired her, and the way Ava loved him.

* * *

Emma exited her room, and found Captain Liam standing at the top of the steps, waiting for her. Lieutenant Killian stood beside him. Crowds of people awaited them at the bottom of those very steps. Many a suitor awaited her as well.

She wanted to run back to her room and read a book, and escape the many awkward dances with strange men, none of whom she even liked, but she was brave, and took the arm that was offered her by the Captain.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Captain Liam stated.

Emma blushed: "Thank you, Captain."

"Please, call me Liam." he insisted, as he lead her down the enormous stairs leading to the parlor, where the ball was to be held, Lieutenant Killian right at their heels.

Emma smiled politely at him, and nodded.

"Announcing the newly Captain Liam Jones, accompanied by Princess Emma Swan, and his brother, Lieutenant Killian Jones." the steward announced to the nobles below.

A loud applause erupted from the crowd, as the three neared the bottom.

After they passed the last step, trumpets announced the coming of the King.

King Leopold was announced, accompanied by Princess Ava.

Then the music began.

Liam asked Emma for the first dance of the night.

Emma reluctantly accepted, knowing that she must be polite.

He held out her hand, and she accepted it. Lieutenant Killian stood quietly with his arms behind his back, while his older brother led the beautiful Emma out ten feet to dance.

Emma curtsied, and Liam bowed. As they started to waltz, Liam started to make conversation: "How can a lovely princess like you still be unmarried?" he asked, smirking.

Emma was startled by the question, and looked taken aback.

"I didn't mean it that way-forgive me." Liam pleaded.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I guess I have just been waiting for the right person." she said quietly.

The dance ended with no further conversation. Captain Liam kissed her hand, then left her to dance with the twenty other men, who were practically lining up.

An older man with graying hair and slightly wrinkled skin approached her, Emma's partner number 12. This guy was far older than the rest, which seriously concerned Emma. She had nothing against old people, but she did when the old man was trying to court her, and not merely dance with her. He was also very short, and would try to dip her, but almost drop her every time. She was about to tell the man off when Lieutenant Killian came out of nowhere and asked the old Sir John if he would mind if he took a turn dancing with "the fine young lady", putting an emphasis on young. It seemed Emma was not the only one who thought the old man's flirting towards Emma creepy and strange.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I don't think I could have withstood that much longer. I am in your debt." Emma said, smiling, as he took her hands in his and placed one on his shoulder and one he held with his own.

"It was nothing, M'lady. It was my pleasure. I couldn't let every man, including one thirty years older than you, have the pleasure of your company, and not myself." he said with a grin.

Emma smiled back at him for the complement.

"By the way, you look beautiful." Lieutenant Killian said.

Emma gave him a skeptical look.

"Truly." he said with sincerity in his voice.

Killian smiled gently, as he held Emma's hand in his own, and spun her around him.

"What?" she asked, noticing his changed smile. It was now gentle and genuine, and his whole face glowed. Emma looked into his blue eyes, that seemed to show the very depths of his soul.

"Nothing." he says, though he really does not mean nothing at all.

Emma takes the time to really look at him. He looked rather fine in his naval uniform, which suited him well, but the jacket and vest he was wearing tonight really made hm look great. Emma found herself staring into his eyes, and he stared into hers. They had stopped dancing long ago and were now just standing there, in the middle of the many couples dancing, staring back at one another.

Emotions flew about them, just as the wind.

It was almost like a fairytale, unreal. Yet somehow it was real.

"This could be it." Emma thought.

"He could be it."

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter II. Let me know what you thoughts?**_

_**~readinglover120**_


	3. III: True Love?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**This story is growing on me..I like it more and more with every chapter. Thanks to Orchfan for the review! Thanks also for the 5 favorites, 20 followers, and over 1,300 views (1,040 visitors)! You guys are the best!**_

* * *

In the days and weeks that followed, Emma and Killian had been spending as much time as possible together, since the ball, and the dance they shared together. Emma gave him tours of the castle almost every day (the castle was that big).

Today, Emma decided to show him what she thought was the most impressive room in the whole castle.

She wanted to surprise him, and therefore, had him close his eyes, as she held one of his hands and led him into the vast room.

She told Killian to wait as she left him in the middle of the room.

She pulled the huge curtains aside, revealing beautiful windows. The sun beamed through and lit up the whole room with its brightness.

"This is my favorite room in all the castle, so I left it for last." Emma said, walking back towards Killian. She told him to open his eyes once she reached him.

He opened them, and looked all around him.

The room was a library, filled with bookcases that went up twenty feet to the ceiling. The whole room was filled with books, from the ceiling to the floor. They were standing in the middle of the room, on a sort of ballroom floor. There were large windows on two sides of the room, radiating the light of the sun. The sight was beautiful.

Killian turned back to Emma.

"What do you think?" Emma inquired quietly.

"I love it." Killian replied, smiling widely at her.

Emma smiled back, then walked swiftly to one of the shelves, and ran her fingers over the exposed covers of each of the books.

"I come here every day. I could spend hours in here, and never be able to read every book. There must be hundreds of thousands." she said.

Killian admired her from his standing viewpoint. She looked beautiful from here, from anywhere. He was really enjoying his stay at the castle, because she was here. The boring business talks and agreements he had to attend between his brother and King Leopold were made more bearable, with the thought that a beautiful blonde was waiting to show him the castle and grounds afterward. He believed in True Love once again, something he thought never possible.

* * *

Later that same evening, the whole party sat down to supper. Killian sat next to Emma, as he did every meal, and pushed in her seat for her, being a gentleman.

"Thank you again for showing me the library. It was really quite a sight." Killian said.

"It was my pleasure. I was glad to share my love for that room with somebody else. I have not showed that room to any of my adopted father's guests. You are the first." Emma replied.

"I feel very honored." Killian said cheekily.

After dinner, Emma walked out to the balcony overlooking the grounds. It was late evening now, and the sky was dark. The moon was not full, but a crescent that night. Millions of stars were visible. Emma admired them, and made a wish on one.

"Isn't it quite cold out here, Princess?"

Emma knew it was Killian without even having to turn around. She smiled at the thought of him just being there, and caring about her being cold. It gave her goosebumps, or was that just the cold? She was wearing a gown that did not cover her arms.

"I was admiring the stars. They are so beautiful tonight." Emma replied, turning to face him. "and how many times must I ask you to call me Emma?" she added.

"I could never call you by your name, Princess, it would too formal. But I will call you Swan, if you prefer it." he said cheekily.

"Swan? Where did that come from?" Emma inquired.

"You are graceful and beautiful, just as a swan, love." Killian replied quietly and seriously.

Emma's heart rate went up increasingly. Did he just call her beautiful? then call her "love"'?!

Then Killian moved towards her. Emma thought she might die.

"Swan," -he smiled at the sound of his nickname for her- "I know we have only been of acquaintance for a few weeks, but-" he started, but then went silent for a moment.

Emma was hanging on to his every word.

"I love you, Swan." he said quietly, looking up to meet her eyes with his own.

Emma smiled wide. "I love you too." she whispered.

Killian looked relieved and ecstatic with joy.

Killian brushed the back side of his hand over her cheek.

Then he leaned in.

Emma leaned in also, and Killian closed the inches of space between their lips.

He kissed her gently, but passionately, and she kissed him back.

Suddenly, they both opened their eyes and stared at one another in shock.

"Hook?" Emma said, with a confused look.

"Emma." Killian breathed.

_**I know Emma is out of character in this story, but it is intentional. I hope you enjoy reading this-I really enjoy writing it. **_

_**Tell me your thoughts?**_

_**~readinglover120**_


	4. IV: Eyes Opened

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Thanks to OnceUponABenedict, The Fallen Angel 13, Orchfan (again), moni1028, and Conan in love for the reviews! You guys are what inspire me to keep going! Thanks for the 9 favorites and 37(!) followers to this story! I am so thankful to all of you for your continued support!**_

* * *

_Chapter IV: Eyes Opened_

Previously:

_He kissed her gently, but passionately, and she kissed him back._

_Suddenly, they both opened their eyes and stared at one another in shock._

_"Hook?" Emma said, with a confused look._

_"Emma." Killian breathed._

They stared at each other in disbelief.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Emma exclaims, almost shouting. She is embarrassed, for she knows what just passed between the two of them.

"I have a clue. We passed through the portal, remember? We must have lost our memories and assumed these lives, with fake memories, and without any knowledge of our real pasts." Killian explained.

Emma figured just as much, but she was still confused. "and we broke the curse by-" she paused, too embarrassed, as she turned red in the face.

"by True Love's Kiss." Killian finished for him. He had no shame, he had loved her for some time now, and just about everyone knew it.

Emma looked down, refusing to look at him. "Now what?" she whispers.

Killian feels hurt, but brushes his feelings aside, for now. "We try to find a way home, somehow."

Emma grunts. "easier said than done. How long have we been here anyway?" she wonders.

"I have no clue. All my memories of the past years here seem so real. My brother-" he says, remembering his brother in this time, is still alive. But then he remembers that this time is not real, not the life he knows. He frowns.

Emma smiles at him, trying to comfort him, not knowing of words that could console him.

"Zelena opened the portal, with the wish of changing her future, by killing Ava. But she doesn't seem to have made it here." Killian says.

"King Leopold is Snow's-my mother's- father, and Princess Ava, her mother. They are my grandparents that I never had the chance to meet." she says, smiling. "but that version of me was not really me, I felt like a whole new person, one I did not recognize. No offense, but who falls in love in just a few weeks of knowing a person?" she says, mocking herself, her princess self.

"fairytale characters. Like your parents." Killian finishes for her. He continues when Emma seems offended. "Your parents love is genuine though, love. You know that." Emma nods. Kilian continues: "and you know that my feelings are genuine, towards you…Even if the Killian in this timeline wasn't exactly me, I still share the same feelings he had for a certain blonde princess."

Emma blushes. Then she decides to change the subject, like she usually does.

"So how do we get back?" she asks, though she figures Killian will not have the answer.

"You will find a way, love. You always do. After all, you are the savior." he grins.

Emma rolls her eyes, but she smiles as well.

"Emma? Are you out here?" the pair hear a call from Princess Ava that brings them back to reality-well, reality in this time, that is.

Emma looks worriedly at Killian. "what now?" she asks.

"We continue to live as we did before, just until we learn how to leave this place." Killian replies. Emma does not look so optimistic. "We'll meet here, every night, and we will find a way back to your parents and son." Killian says seriously.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma says.

"For what, love. We haven't found a way yet."

"For being confident, and for never losing hope. You remind me of my parents." she laughs.

"I believe in you, Swan. Now go inside, before Ava sends a search party out for you." he laughs.

Emma smiles and heads for the door. She looks back at Killian standing there, with his eyes on her. "Goodnight, Killian." she says.

"Goodnight, Emma." he replies.

Emma turns away and enters the castle to find Ava, all the while blushing from her conversation, and kiss, she shared with Killian. She hadn't told him, and probably never would, but she was secretly pleased that he had followed her through the portal. She was glad that she was not alone in the Enchanted Forest, as it was almost 35 years ago.

Emma went up the grand staircase, and followed the sound of Ava's voice into Emma's own room.

"Where have you been?" Ava asked. "I was worried about you." she said, more quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was outside, admiring the stars." Emma replies, leaving the part about Killian and their kiss out.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just- I really care about you, Emma. You have been like a sister to me, ever since you came to live here." Princess Ava says.

Emma smiles tenderly, and walks towards Ava and embraces her.

"You are like a sister to me too." Emma replies, smiling at the irony of Ava being her grandmother.

Emma went straight to bed after talking with Ava. She was exhausted with all the thoughts circling through her head.

She had fallen in love with Killian, a naval commander, within a few weeks. Well, it wasn't _exactly _her, but still. They had kissed. And it wasn't _just_ a kiss, it was True Love's Kiss, and it had worked. It enabled them to get their memories back, of who they really were, and where they had come from. Emma still could not get over her old naive self, whom she was just hours ago. She had been truly like any other fairytale princess, falling for a prince, or in this case, a commander, in no time at all. She wondered that if they hadn't received their memories back, if they would live happily ever after together, as all the stories end. She was glad the "curse" had been broken.

She was fond of Killian, but she found herself already missing her parents, and even Storybrooke. She missed Henry most of all.

Then a thought hit her- if they were in the past, then the future could have changed because they were not supposed to be in this timeline. What if they changed the future? and they never saw their loved ones again?

Emma bolted straight up in bed, and pulled the covers away from her. She got out of bed and paced about her room. She decided that she had no hope of sleeping, and so got dressed and quietly exited her room, bringing a lighted candle with her for light. She crept down the hall, and went down the grand staircase. She stopped in front of the library, and entered. She set the candle on a small table, and sank into a cushioned sofa-like piece of furniture. She may never see her parents or her new brother, never know the name of her brother, never see Henry again. It was too much for her. She started to cry almost uncontrollably. This was unlike her, she was usually strong, and always hid her feelings well. Like she did her feelings for Killian…

Emma saw a faint light in the hall, and a figure appeared.

It was Killian.

She tried to dry her tears so that he would not see.

"Emma? Couldn't sleep either, love?" he said as he neared her. Then he saw her eyes.

"Emma, are you alright? What's the matter?" he asks, apparently noticing that she had been crying.

"Our presence could change everything." Emma says, sobbing.

Killian looks confused, but then realizes what she is saying.

She's right.

Who knows what's changed from their being here.

They may not have a future to return to.

At least not one they know.

Killian kneels down in front of the chair Emma sits on, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Much to his surprise, Emma leans forward into his arms. Killian holds her as her sobs begin to stop.

"We will get home. We will find a way. There's always a way." Killian says, his words faltering.

Just then, Killian gets a thought. "Rumpelstiltskin." he says quietly. "We should call on him."

Emma lifts her head off his shoulder, and gives Killian a doubtful look.

"We have to try, love. For Henry's sake, if for none other." Killian tells her.

"Okay. Let's do it."

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Let me know your thoughts about this chapter and/or the story as a whole?**_

_**~readinglover120**_


End file.
